Nanotechnology
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: To Donatello is always have been a pleasure and a headache when he is trying to teach a topic to his brothers, especially when Mikey is angry. INCLUYE VERSIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


**Primero está la versión en Inglés y después esta la versión en Español.**

**First is the English version and after it the Spanish version.**

**The TMNT are not mine, Nickelodeon owns the copyright.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Nanotechnology :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

There is nothing more important for a loving father, in this case Splinter, to see his children grow up. Accompany them, all the way, to see them become first class ninjas; powerful, agile, honorable warriors, capable of protecting the helpless and innocent people.

Therefore, master Splinter not only encouraged the learning of the ninja techniques, he also had endeavored to keep them away from the disastrous effects of ignorance. None of his sons worried him in the aspect of physical development, so, following the advice of the famous quote in Latin that reads: "Mens sana in corpore sano" (Healthy mind in a healthy body), he had encouraged with the same zeal the intellectual growth of his sons.

He had decided to dedicate two hours every day, during the first week of every month to that purpose. That month was dedicated to explain a certain topic, depending on the turtle's choice; each of the guys would decide the topic, will present it and would try to explain it to his brothers.

In this occasion it was Donnie's turn. The young genius began to prepare all the materials which will help him to present the topic he had thought it would be suitable for that day. He had armed himself with slides, scale models and a big surprise he had reserved for the occasion. Donnie looked very excited; the next two hours would be a great delight for him.

But Mikey had other plans. An important comic's convention was taking place in the city and Mikey wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. Capitalizing on his ability for stealth, he was heading towards the exit, where he had a cardboard box; inside the box was with a disguise and a wallet full of money. The conventions are an expensive amusement.

Raphael's vigorous, potent voice managed to scare Michelangelo, and he was about to leap up in the air, because of the fright the red masked ninja had provoked, directing a question to the turtle who still hadn't take a seat on the couch to hear the smartest lesson.

WHERE THE SHELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING, MIKEY? Was Raph's question to his slick, orange masked baby brother. Raphael was looking at him in such a way that Mikey realized that his brother in red was expecting an explanation.

"Aahhh! You gave me such a fright! And don't speak to me in that tone, HOTHEAD! I just lost a few years of growth because of you." Mikey complained after he realized he would have no chance to slip away.

"I'm expecting, Mikey ..." Raph said, folding his arms, beginning to lose what little patience he had.

"Really? Well, don't forget to let me know when he is born ... " Mikey answered, turning quickly to start running.

Raphael had already anticipated this and before his brother could get away, Raph forcefully grabbed the edge of Michelangelo's carapace. Mikey lost his balance, wasn't able to catch himself, and fell straight down on his butt.

"DON'T PLAY THE FOOL, KNUCKLEHEAD, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!"

"Raphael, please, LET ME GO, I have to buy the Silver Sentry's action figure, and it is a limited edition! My collection will be incomplete without it!" Mikey begged staring at his temperamental big brother, with the best tender glance he had, without wincing for the pain he felt in his butt.

"Wrong turtle, you fool! those glances only work with Leo. Now, let's go, we have to hear the topic that Donatello has prepared for us this time."

"NO! Please hothead, you know that Donnie is incredibly boring when he is explaining all those scientific issues. It's more fun to watch the paint drying after painting a wall to listen the brainiac."

"Yeah, I know. But if I have to listen to two full hours of something I can't understand, you will do it too." Raph started walking without giving Mikey the opportunity to stand up, dragging him to the couch.

"Will you let me go if I help you with all your chores for a month?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"That sounds very tempting Mikey, but I will only accept it if you help me for a year." Raphael replied to the prankster's proposal, without stopping on his way to the couch.

Mikey said no more and crossed his arms, making disgusting faces.

When they were closer to the couch, he eldest asked: "Raphael, why are you dragging Mikey?"

"The knucklehead was trying to slip away, Fearless." Raphael replied taking Mikey by his waist and without much effort he placed Mikey on the couch in the middle of him and Leo. "I could barely catch him; I had to drag him here because if I gave him the opportunity to stand up, he would have fled, I'm not as fast as him."

"Come on little brother, it will only last two hours. Furthermore, Donatello's great to teach, I can always understand everything he presents." Leonardo said to his little brother, trying to spread him the excitement he felt when they were expanding their knowledge.

"Okay, brother, I will try to be good and pay attention, but I am making no promises." Mikey said seeing that Leo was pointing at all the material Donatello had prepared for them.

"Console yourself thinking that maybe in another dimension you managed to escape, Mikey." Raph scoffed.

All of them got ready to pay attention to Donatello, who couldn't suppress the smile of satisfaction which was drawn on his face. Donnie was so happy, being back in front of his brothers to help to dispel the darkness in their minds, presenting before the eyes of them all, one of his favorite themes.

"Alright you guys," Donatello began, "this time I will explain what Nanotechnology is."

"You already know all the basics, because in my last chance I could explain you what are atoms and molecules. They are the basic materials that are used to build all the inventions that are needed for the study of this applied science. "

"I have to go to the bathroom ..." Mikey suddenly expressed.

"Oh no! That won't work, knucklehead! Who do you think you're fooling? That excuse is very clumsy, even for you, Mikey. "Raphael growled realizing that his little brother was trying to escape from the lesson again.

"Keep quiet, guys," Leonardo rebuked them, "Donatello is trying to give his simplest explanation about it, so we all can understand. Don't interrupt, please?"

"Thanks Leo." Donnie thanked his older brother. "As I was saying, nanotechnology uses as materials blocks of matter: atoms and molecules. With the knowledge of this technology the scientists can make a huge variety of microscopic inventions, they are so small than a nanobot has a weight of just a few molecules of oxygen, almost as light as air, yet equally undetectable to the naked eye."

"That reminds me I have to buy some air for the tires of the battleshell, guys, I won't be long! ..." Mikey said trying to escape, but before he could get off the couch Raphael and Leonardo grabbed him by his shoulders and held him sitting.

"Enough knucklehead! if you keep bothering, you'll be sorry." The hothead turtle threatened him.

Donatello interrupted his eloquent explanation, again.

"Little brother, don't get exasperated, I have brought many items that will make you easier to understand what I am explaining, besides, they're fun."

"I appreciate your concern for my education Donnie." The mischievous turtle wholeheartedly thanked to his brother in purple. "It's not your fault what the topic you try to explain is so boring that I almost prefer to see how the grass grows to hear it."

Donatello smiled, he knew that Mikey didn't want to interrupt him on purpose, he just got bored easily and had to find a way out for the boredom that began to invade him. Donatello seeing that Mikey will not last long, continued his explanation to get to the part that Mikey would think it was more entertaining.

"Nanotechnology studies the behavior of matter at the nanometer level, this means that all inventions designed are of a size that we can't see with the naked eye. One of the inventions I'm designing at the moment can separate the basic blocks of an object, rearranging them resulting in a completely different object. My new invention will help me to cement the concept I'm trying to explain, it will be easier to understand."

"The only concept I completely understand after your lessons is the concept of eternity, Donnie." Mikey said in a trice, which caused that Mikey saw stars as a result of a hard blow on the head, blow that his red clad brother gave him.

"Nanotechnology, in the human world, has had a particularly impressive progress in the field of medicine." Donatello added, fully convinced that his brothers shared the same excitement about it.

"Oh ... I can't understand how I could survive so far without knowing all that information." The prankster quipped. That cost him another whack, but now by Leo. Both Raphael as Mikey stared at Leo, they didn't expect that.

Donatello continued: "Nanotechnology is, in short, an applied science to better understand the qualities of matter to be in different states and forms."

"I don't quite understand, Donnie ..." Mikey said.

"Well, I'll give you an example of what can be done with this technology." The young genius announced taking a small cardboard box filled with colored plastic blocks.

"Here I have several kids' building blocks, to give a very simple example." The young genius showed them after emptying the content of the box on the surface of the table opposite the couch. "

"Those are my plastic building blocks, brother!" The mischievous turtle complained upon instantly recognizing his old toys, interrupting Donatello.

"Shut up Mikey! You don't let me hear brainiac's explanation." Raphael growled hearing the childish whining of Michelangelo. "You didn't even remember that box full of your old toys."

"That doesn't matter, hothead! THEY ARE STILL MINE!" Mikey protested turning to see his brother and stuck out his tongue at the red clad ninja.

"I will use them for just a moment, Mikey, and then I will put them back in their place." Donnie assured the prankster, then he continued.

"Well, as I said, here's an example ..." Donnie started taking two white blocks and one blue. "You know that water molecules have an oxygen atom and two hydrogen atoms. These three atoms have completely different qualities when they are together than when they are separated, both: hydrogen and oxygen are gases, together in the water molecule, make it liquid."

Mikey sat on the floor and started playing with his plastic blocks without paying attention to the words of the ninja in purple.

"Mikey ..." Raphael said suddenly to the mischievous turtle who was building a tower with the plastic parts, "How old are you?"

Frowning, Michelangelo turned his head to see his temperamental brother, indicating that he didn't understand why Raph had asked that, and replied: "You know very well that I am fifteen years old, Raphael, don't tell me you didn't know ..."

"Well… IF YOU WANT TO BE SIXTEEN, STOP PLAYING WITH THOSE THINGS, YOU ARE DISTRACTING ME!" Raph screamed so loud that master Splinter who was also present, reproached him his behavior with a stern look.

"Sorry, sensei ..." Raphael apologized still looking threateningly at the distracted turtle.

Mikey wanted to tease Raph a little more, because he was the responsible of his failure trying to escape, so he replied: "You can't forbid me anything, hothead."

"What's that supposed to mean, knucklehead?" Raphael asked frowning willing to give the youngest a bump on the head.

"Guys, please," Leonardo asked directing his eyes toward heaven, "keep quiet."

"Sorry ..." both said.

"I mentioned a moment ago," Donnie continued, he had waited patiently for the two turtles to keep their mouths shut, "I have a new invention that can separate the basic components of an object, whatever its components are: atoms or molecules. With this device I can turn some banana peels, the leftovers of Klunk's food and the eggshells of the eggs we had for breakfast, into ice cream."

The guys' eyes widened. Pleased to have caught everyone's attention, Donatello approached to a very large object that was covered with a large sheet. Donnie pulled the cloth covering his latest invention, leaving the machine at the mercy of the curious stares of his brothers.

"Do you really can make ice cream, brother?" Mikey asked enthusiastically completely forgetting his plastic building blocks, glancing full of emotion towards his favorite turtle.

"Sure, Mikey!" The smartest was proud. "Want to try some?"

"Why he suggested it to me?" Mikey asked himself, narrowing his eyes thinking that maybe it was a joke. All suspicions collapsed seeing that Donatello put up the machine and a bowl full of ice cream came out from it.

"Cool!" Mikey exclaimed immediately taking possession of the bowl, savoring the success of nanotechnology machine of the talented engineer.

"As you can see guys, the ice cream that our brother is now enjoying is the result of the new arrangement of the molecules belonging to different objects which in common practice have nothing to do, apparently, in the manufacture of ice cream. Want some more Mikey?" Donnie asked seeing that Mikey started licking the bowl.

"The question itself is stupid, brother, of course I want more!" Mikey exclaimed returning the container to Donnie, who put it in the 'back door' of the device.

Donatello asked Mikey to sit, that way he could continue explaining. Right then, Mikey didn't mind being there, as long as he could savor the delight he had in his hands.

"Well, look carefully, guys." Donatello began introducing all the elements whose respective molecules would be separated and rearranged into their new shape: banana peels, leftovers of cat's food , the shells of eggs used for breakfast and this time Donnie added two more elements: about a quart of water flowing inside the sewer system and a bit of a blood sample.

The individual and characteristic green tones that each of his brothers possessed, suddenly become greener upon seeing that. That wasn't enough; the faces of them expressed only disgust. Mikey was about to taste again the ice cream he had ingested a few seconds ago.

The machine was started up; the bowl emerged with more ice cream on it. Donatello gave it to Mikey, but the mischievous turtle didn't take it. Donatello expected that reaction; it was the appropriate to begin to explain more fully what had happened.

"All the elements, objects or whatever you call them, placed in the machine, gave part of their components to form this ice cream, guys: the machine removed the calcium from the egg shells, the iron from my blood, the nitrogen and oxygen from the sewer water, the carbon from Klunk's leftovers and the hydrogen from the banana's peels." Donnie finished taking a spoon he had at hand and immersed it in the ice cream taking a portion to his mouth, savoring it too.

"That's disgusting, Donatello!" Raphael said aloud, genuinely surprised.

"You think that way because you're seeing the natural process accelerated, Raph," tried to explain the young genius, "the beer that you like so much comes from barley, a cereal that even in various parts of the world is fertilized with manure. Plants, through photosynthesis, can slowly extract all the elements from air, soil and manure, turning them into a grain... "

"No, no, I didn't refer to that, Donnie." Raphael suddenly said, interrupting his brother. "What I meant was that you didn't wash the container and was filled with the drool of this fool." Raph was pointing at Mikey's head.

"Listen to the funny mutant." Mikey laughed sarcastically, very annoyed, making faces, while Donatello rolled his eyes to the sky.

"Guys, please," Leo begged, "don't make me to ask Donatello to lengthen the lesson for two more hours." Leonardo threatened.

"It is the first time I interrupt the brainiac, Fearless! Why you haven't scolded Mikey every time he has done it? Huh? Of course, I almost forgot... because he is your favorite... " Raphael folded his arms, staring daringly at Leonardo.

"First, if I tried to keep order, even when it comes to Mikey, but you did it first most of the time. Besides, you know very well that I love you all equally, none of you is my favorite." Upon hearing that Mikey looked at Leo with big sad eyes.

"Stop manipulating your brother, knucklehead!" Raph growled. "What you should do is pay attention. Surely you haven't understood one iota of what Donatelo had explained us, have you?"

"I am not like you, hothead!" The prankster replied. "It is you who doesn't understand a single word!"

"If you think you're so smart, prove it, fool!" Raphael challenged his younger brother.

Without wasting time Mikey stood up, very politely he asked Donatello his permission to continue with the lesson.

Donatello glanced at Leonardo, not so sure where the whole thing was leading them. The leader asked for a little patience. Donnie resigned himself with a sigh and started to listen to what Mikey had to say. Mikey got serious and began:

"As Donatello has mentioned above, nanotechnology is a science that studies matter and its basic components: atoms and molecules. With this kind of knowledge we can manufacture all kinds of stuff, just rearranging the basic elements of other objects and returning them to rearrange differently to result in the object of our choice or necessity."

When Mikey finished, Donnie stared at him in amazement, Leonardo looked at Mikey proudly and Raphael... well, maybe he would have looked a little less impressed if he had saw the whole sky falling apart than seeing his mischievous, distracted, little brother giving an explanation worthy of a good student . Raph mumbled: "Smug little brat."

Donatello approached and asked Mikey enthusiastically: "This subject has interested you so much, brother! Oh! I would love to hear you say something more."

"I can give you the result of one of my researches, Donnie." Mikey offered.

"I'd love to hear it!" Donnie seemed as excited as he had seen his Christmas presents under the tree.

"According to my studies," Mikey began, "I have come to the conclusion that within the body there is a nerve that connects the toes to the eyes."

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked, getting thoughtful. "I have studied our anatomy and that of humans and I can't remember a nerve with those characteristics ..."

"Allow me to show you." Mikey approached Raphael and stomped forcefully on one of his toes. Raphael immediately let out a little gasp as tiny tears began to emerge from his eyes.

"See? The nerve is there, if not, Raph wouldn't be crying ... "the sleeper turtle smiled mischievously.

"THOSE WERE YOUR LAST WORDS, MIKEY!" Raphael began to chase his brother around the lair, ready to commit a 'turtlecide' upon hearing Mikey's laughter.

Leonardo got up from the couch and approached Donatello. "Well, at least Mikey understands everything you teach us, Donnie." Leo said trying to comfort his smarter brother; meanwhile he helped him to pick up everything.

"Yes," Donnie sighed, "at least it's comforting to see that. It would be worse to see him falling sleep."

Suddenly, both turtles heard a snore, immediately they turned their glances toward their sensei, who like any good ninja, was sleeping with his eyes open.

Leonardo and Donatello stared at him with eyes as big as saucers, unable to believe their eyes. Without another word, the two ended up collecting all before going to save Mikey from a bruised face.

**The End**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Resumen: Para Donatelo siempre es un placer y un dolor de cabeza el tratar de enseñarles algo a sus hermanos, sobre todo cuando Mikey está enojado.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Nanotecnología :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No hay nada más importante para un padre que ver crecer a sus pequeñuelos. Acompañarlos todo el camino hasta verlos convertirse en jóvenes sanos, buenos e inteligentes. El sensei no cejaba en el empeño de verlos convertidos en ninjas de primera categoría, guerreros poderosos, ágiles y honorables, capaces de proteger a los desvalidos e inocentes.

Por ello el maestro Splinter no solamente fomentaba el aprendizaje de las técnicas ninja a sus alumnos, también procuraba que se mantuvieran lejos de los desastrosos efectos de la ignorancia. Ninguno de sus hijos le preocupaba en el aspecto del desarrollo físico, así que siguiendo el consejo de la célebre cita en Latín que reza: "Mens sana in corpore sano" (Mente sana en cuerpo sano), promovía con el mismo afán el crecimiento intelectual de sus hijos.

Había decidido dedicar dos horas diarias durante la primera semana de cada mes a tal propósito. Ese mes estaba dedicado a desarrollar un tema en particular dependiendo de la decisión de sus muchachos, cada uno de los chicos decidiría el tema, lo expondría y trataría de hacérselo comprender a sus hermanos.

En esta ocasión era el turno de Donnie. El joven genio comenzó a preparar todo el material que habría de auxiliarlo a exponer el tema que le había parecido apropiado para ese día. Se había armado de diapositivas, modelos a escala y una gran sorpresa que tenía reservada para la ocasión. Donnie se veía muy entusiasmado, las siguientes dos horas iban a ser un gran deleite para él.

Pero Mikey tenía otros planes. Era día de convención de historietas en la ciudad y Miguel Angel no pensaba perdérselo por nada en el mundo. Así que haciendo gala de su capacidad para el sigilo se dirigía sin demora a la salida donde tenía ya lista una caja con un disfraz y una cartera llena de billetes. Las convenciones son una diversión costosa.

La potente y vigorosa voz de Rafael logró que Miguel Angel saltara casi hasta el techo a causa del susto que el ninja de bandana roja provocó al dirigir una pregunta a la tortuga que aún no tomaba asiento en el sofá para escuchar la lección del más listo.

"¿A DÓNDE DIABLOS CREES QUE VAS, MIKEY?" Fue la pregunta del ninja de rojo a su escurridizo hermanito de naranja. Rafael dirigía al más joven una mirada que demandaba una pronta respuesta.

"¡AAHHH! ¡Qué susto! ¡A ver si no me hablas con ese tono, GRUÑÓN! Acabo de perder unos años de crecimiento por tu culpa." Se quejó Mikey después de haberse dado cuenta que ya no tendría oportunidad de escabullirse.

"Estoy esperando Mikey…" Dijo Rafa cruzándose de brazos, empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

"¿De verdad? Pues no olvides avisarme cuando nazca…" Respondió Mikey volteándose rápidamente para comenzar a correr.

Rafael ya había previsto esto y antes de que su hermanito pudiese huir, Rafa sujetó con fuerza la orilla del caparazón de Miguel Angel. Mikey cayó de sentón al piso.

"¡NO TE HAGAS EL GRACIOSO CABEZA HUECA, TÚ SABES A QUÉ ME REFIERO!"

"¡Por favor Rafael, DÉJAME IR, tengo que comprar la figura de edición limitada de Silver Sentry! ¡Mi colección estará incompleta sin ella!" Rogó Mikey con la mirada más tierna que pudo dirigir a su temperamental hermano sin hacer una mueca de dolor por el sentón.

"Tortuga equivocada, ¡tonto!, eso sólo te funciona con Leo. Ahora vámonos, tenemos que escuchar el tema que Donatelo ha preparado para esta ocasión."

"¡NO! Por favor gruñón, tú sabes que Donnie es increíblemente aburrido cuando está explicándonos todos esos temas científicos. Es más divertido ver cómo se seca la pintura después de pintar un muro, que escuchar al cerebrito."

"Sí, ya lo sé. Pero si yo tengo que escuchar dos horas completas sobre algo que no puedo entender, también tú lo harás." Rafa comenzó a caminar sin darle oportunidad a Mikey de ponerse de pie, arrastrándolo hasta el sillón.

"¿Y si te ayudo con todos los quehaceres que te toquen por un mes?" Preguntó Mikey esperanzado.

"Eso se escucha muy tentador Mikey, pero sólo lo aceptaré si los haces tú sólo durante un año." Respondió Rafael a la propuesta del travieso, sin dejar de acercarse al sillón.

Mikey no dijo más y sólo se cruzó de brazos haciendo muecas de disgusto.

Al verlos acercarse el mayor preguntó: "Rafael, ¿por qué estás arrastrando a Mikey?"

"El cabeza hueca estaba tratando de escabullirse, Intrépido." Respondió Rafael tomando a Mikey por la cintura y sin mucho esfuerzo lo sentó en el sillón en medio de él y Leo. "Apenas pude atraparlo, tuve que arrastrarlo porque si le daba la oportunidad de ponerse de pie hubiera huido, yo no soy tan rápido como él."

"Vamos hermanito, sólo son dos horas. Además, Donatello es grandioso para enseñar, yo siempre puedo entender todo lo que expone." Dijo Leonardo a su pequeño hermano, tratando de contagiarle la emoción que él sentía al expandir sus conocimientos.

"Está bien hermano, trataré de portarme bien y poner atención, pero no prometo nada." Dijo Mikey al ver que Leo le señalaba todo el material que Donatello había preparado para ellos.

"Consuélate pensando que tal vez en otra dimensión si lograste escapar, Mikey." Se burló Rafa.

Todos se dispusieron a poner atención a Donatelo quien no podía reprimir la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujaba en su rostro al estar de vuelta frente a sus hermanos para ayudarlos a despejar las tinieblas dentro de sus mentes, presentando ante los ojos de todos, uno de sus temas preferidos.

"Muy bien chicos," comenzó Donatelo, "en esta ocasión les voy a explicar lo que es la Nanotecnología."

"Ustedes ya saben todo lo básico que se necesita, pues en mi última oportunidad pude explicarles lo que son los átomos y las moléculas. Ellos son los materiales básicos con los que se construyen todos los inventos que se necesitan para el estudio de esta ciencia aplicada."

"Quiero ir al baño…" Expresó Mikey de pronto.

"¡Ah no! ¡Eso no, cabeza hueca! ¿A quién crees que engañas? Esa excusa es muy torpe hasta para ti, Mikey." Gruñó Rafael dándose cuenta que su pequeño hermano trataba de eludir de nuevo toda la lección.

"Guarden silencio chicos," los reprendió Leonardo, "Donatelo está tratando de darnos su explicación más simple sobre el tema para que todos podamos comprender. Hagan el favor de no interrumpirlo."

"Gracias Leo." Agradeció Donnie a su hermano mayor. "Como les decía, la nanotecnología se sirve de los materiales básicos de la materia: los átomos y las moléculas. Con los conocimientos de esta tecnología se pueden fabricar una inmensa variedad de inventos microscópicos, tan pequeños que un nanobot apenas tendría el peso de unas cuantas moléculas de oxígeno, casi tan ligero como el aire y a la vez igual de indetectable a simple vista."

"Eso me recuerda que tengo que comprar un poco de aire para los neumáticos del acorazado chicos, no me tardo…" Dijo Mikey tratando de escaparse, pero antes de que pudiese levantarse del sillón Rafael y Leonardo lo sujetaron de los hombros y lo mantuvieron sentado.

"Ya basta cabeza hueca, si sigues molestando, te vas a arrepentir." Amenazó el gruñón.

Donatelo volvió a interrumpir su elocuente explicación.

"Hermanito, no te desesperes, he traído muchos objetos que harán que te sea más fácil comprender lo que estoy explicando, además, son divertidos."

"Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi educación Donnie y que tengas esa deferencia conmigo." Agradeció de todo corazón la traviesa tortuga a su hermano de morado. "No es tu culpa que lo que tratas de explicar sea tan aburrido que casi prefiera ver cómo crece el pasto a escucharlo."

Donatelo se sonrió, sabía que Mikey no quería interrumpirlo a propósito, simplemente se aburría fácilmente y tenía que encontrar una salida al aburrimiento que comenzaba a invadirlo. Donatelo al ver que Mikey no aguantaría mucho tiempo así, siguió con su explicación para llegar a la parte que Mikey encontraría más entretenida.

"La nanotecnología estudia el comportamiento de la materia a un nivel nanométrico, esto quiere decir que todos los inventos diseñados son de un tamaño que no podemos ver a simple vista. Uno de los inventos que estoy diseñando en este momento puede separar los bloques básicos de un objeto y volverlos a reacomodar para dar como resultado un objeto completamente diferente. Mi invento nuevo me ayudará a que el concepto que estoy tratando de explicar, quede más claro."

"El único concepto que me queda claro después de tus lecciones es el concepto de la eternidad, Donnie." Dijo Mikey de pronto, Rafael le atestó un gran coscorrón que casi hizo que Mikey viera estrellitas.

"La nanotecnología en el mundo de los humanos ha tenido un avance impresionante sobre todo en el campo de la medicina." Añadió Donatelo, plenamente convencido de que sus hermanos compartían la misma emoción que él al respecto.

"Oh… no me explico cómo he podido sobrevivir hasta el momento sin conocer toda esa información." Dijo con sarcasmo el travieso. Eso le costó otro coscorrón, pero ahora por parte de Leo. Tanto Mikey como Rafael se le quedaron viendo a Leo, no se lo esperaban.

Donatelo continuó: "La nanotecnología es, resumiendo, una ciencia aplicada para conocer mejor las cualidades de la materia al estar en diferentes estados y formas."

"No te entiendo bien Donnie…" dijo Mikey.

"Bien, voy a exponer un ejemplo de lo que puede hacerse con esta tecnología." Anunció el joven genio sacando de una caja de cartón pequeños bloques de colores de plástico.

"Aquí tengo varios bloques de construcción, chicos, para darles un ejemplo muy sencillo." Mostró el joven genio después de vaciar todos los pequeños objetos plásticos que contenía la caja en la superficie de la mesita frente al sofá."

"¡Esos son mis bloques hermano!" Se quejó el travieso al reconocer sus juguetes al instante, interrumpiendo a Donatelo.

"¡Cállate Mikey! No me dejas escuchar al cerebrito." Gruñó Rafael al escuchar los gimoteos infantiles de Miguel Angel. "Tú ni siquiera te acordabas de esa caja llena de tus juguetes viejos."

"¡Eso no importa gruñón! ¡SIGUEN SIENDO MÍOS!" Protestó Mikey volteando a ver a su hermano de rojo y mostrándole la lengua.

"Sólo los voy a usar por un momento Mikey, después los pondré en su lugar." Aseguró Donnie al travieso para poder continuar.

"Bien, como les decía, aquí está el ejemplo…" comenzó Donnie tomando dos bloques blancos y uno azul. "Ustedes saben que las moléculas de agua tienen un átomo de oxígeno y dos de hidrógeno. Estos tres átomos tienen cualidades completamente diferentes cuando están juntos que cuando están separados, ambos: hidrógeno y oxígeno son gases, juntos en la molécula de agua son líquidos."

Mikey se sentó en el piso y comenzó a jugar con los bloques de plástico sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras del ninja de morado.

"Mikey…" dijo Rafael de pronto al travieso que no dejaba de construir una torre con las piezas plásticas, "¿cuántos años tienes?"

Miguel Angel volteó a ver a su temperamental hermano frunciendo el ceño de forma que indicaba que no entendía el por qué le habían hecho esa pregunta tan rara y contestó: "Tú bien sabes que tengo quince años, Rafael, no me digas que no lo sabías…"

"¡PUES SI QUIERES CUMPLIR LOS DIECISÉIS, DEJA DE JUGAR CON ESAS COSAS, ME DISTRAES!" Gritó Rafa tan fuerte que el maestro Splinter quien también estaba presente le recriminó su comportamiento con una mirada severa.

"Perdón, sensei…" se disculpó Rafael sin dejar de amenazar con la mirada a la distraída tortuga.

Mikey aún quería hacer rabiar a Rafa un poco más por haberlo descubierto escabulléndose, así que replicó: "Tú no me puedes prohibir nada, gruñón."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso cabeza hueca?" preguntó Rafael frunciendo el ceño dispuesto a darle un zape al más chico.

"Chicos, por favor," pidió Leonardo dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el cielo, "ya guarden silencio."

"Perdón…" dijeron ambos.

"Hace un momento les mencioné," continuó Donnie quien esperaba pacientemente que los dos peleoneros cerraran la boca, "que tengo un invento nuevo que puede separar los componentes básicos un objeto, cualesquiera que sean sus componentes: átomos o moléculas. Con este dispositivo puedo convertir unas cáscaras de plátano, los restos de la comida de Klunk y los cascarones de los huevos que desayunamos, en un helado."

Todos los hermanos del más listo abrieron mucho los ojos, satisfecho de haber atrapado la atención de todos, Donatelo se acercó a un objeto muy grande que estaba cubierto con una gran sábana. Donnie tiró de la tela que cubría su más reciente invento, dejándola a merced de las miradas curiosas de sus hermanos.

"¿De verdad puedes fabricar un helado, hermano?" Preguntó el travieso con entusiasmo olvidándose por completo de sus bloques de construcción, dirigiendo una mirada llena de emoción en dirección de su tortuga favorita.

"¡Claro, Mikey!" Se enorgulleció el más listo. "¿Quieres probar?"

"_¿Por qué me lo habrá sugerido a mí?"_ Se preguntó Mikey, entrecerrando sus ojos pensando que tal vez era una broma. Todas sus sospechas se vinieron abajo al ver que Donatelo ponía en funcionamiento la máquina y salía un recipiente con helado.

"¡Súper!" Exclamó Mikey apoderándose de inmediato del recipiente y saboreando de inmediato el éxito de la máquina nanotecnológica del talentoso ingeniero.

Donatelo le pidió a Mikey que se sentara para seguir explicando. A Mikey no le importaba ya el estar ahí presente mientras pudiera saborear delicias como la que tenía en sus manos.

"Como pueden observar chicos, el helado que nuestro hermano está ahora disfrutando es el resultado del nuevo acomodo de moléculas que pertenecían a diferentes objetos que en la práctica común no tienen nada que ver, en apariencia, en la fabricación de los helados. ¿Quieres un poco más Mikey?" Preguntó Donnie al ver que Mikey empezaba a lamer el recipiente.

"¡Hasta la pregunta es necia hermano!" Exclamó Mikey devolviéndole el recipiente a Donnie que lo colocó en la 'puerta de entrada' del aparato.

"Bien, observen con cuidado, chicos." Donatelo comenzó a introducir todos los elementos que habían de separarse en las moléculas correspondientes a su composición para reacomodarse en su nueva forma: las cáscaras de plátano, un poco de los sobrantes de la comida del gato, los cascarones de los huevos del desayuno y en esta ocasión Donnie añadió dos elementos más: más o menos un cuarto de litro del agua que corría en el sistema de alcantarillado y un chorrito de una muestra de su sangre.

Los característicos e individuales tonos de verde que cada uno de sus hermanos poseían se vieron de pronto un poco más acentuados al ver eso. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, los rostros de todos sólo expresaban la más franca repugnancia. Mikey estuvo a punto de volver a saborear el helado que había ingerido hacía unos segundos.

Al poner de nuevo la máquina en funcionamiento, el recipiente volvía de nuevo a emerger con más helado sobre él. Donatelo se lo acercó a Mikey, pero la traviesa tortuga no lo tomó. Donatelo ya se esperaba esa reacción, pero era la apropiada para comenzar a explicar más a fondo lo que había sucedido.

"Todos los elementos, objetos o como quieran llamarlos que coloqué en la máquina sólo prestaron parte de sus componentes para formar este helado chicos: la máquina separó el calcio de los cascarones, el hierro de mi sangre, el nitrógeno y oxígeno del agua del drenaje, el carbono de la comida de Klunk y el hidrógeno de las cáscaras del plátano para reacomodarlos y dar por resultado esto." Terminó Donnie tomando una cuchara que tenía a la mano y sumergiéndola en el helado se llevó una porción a la boca, saboreándolo también.

"¡Eso es asqueroso, Donatelo!" Dijo en voz alta Rafael, verdaderamente sorprendido.

"Piensas de esa forma porque estás viendo el proceso natural en forma acelerada Rafa," intentó explicar el joven genio, "la cerveza que tanto te gusta proviene de la cebada, un cereal que aún en varios lugares del mundo es abonado con estiércol. Las plantas, gracias a la fotosíntesis, pueden extraer lentamente todos los elementos del aire, la tierra y el abono; convirtiéndolos en un grano que…"

"No, no me refería a eso Donnie." Dijo de pronto Rafael interrumpiendo a su hermano. "Me refería a que no lavaste el recipiente y estaba lleno de las babas de este tonto." Uno de los dedos de Rafael señalaba la cabeza de Mikey.

"Ja, ja, ja, escuchen al gracioso mutante." Se rió Mikey sarcásticamente, muy molesto, torciendo el gesto, mientras Donatelo dirigía su mirada al cielo.

"Chicos, por favor," rogó Leonardo," no me obliguen a pedirle a Donatelo que alargue la lección por dos horas más." Amenazó el mayor a los dos.

"¡Es la primera vez que YO interrumpo, Intrépido! A ver, ¿por qué no has regañado a Mikey todas las veces que lo ha hecho? ¿Eh? Claro… como es tu consentido…" Rafael se cruzó de brazos, desafiando a Leonardo con la mirada.

"En primer lugar, si he tratado de mantener el orden, aún cuando se trata de Mikey, pero tú te me adelantaste la mayoría de las veces. Además, ustedes saben que los quiero igual a los tres, ninguno es mi consentido." Al escuchar eso Mikey miró a Leo con unos ojos grandes y tristes.

"¡Deja de estar manipulando al Intrépido, cabeza hueca!" Gruño Rafa. "Lo que deberías hacer es poner atención, de seguro que no has entendido ni jota de lo que Donatelo nos ha explicado."

"¡No te proyectes en mí, GRUÑÓN!" Replicó el travieso. "¡Eres tú el que no entiende ni una sola palabra!"

"Si te crees tan listo, ¡demuéstralo, tonto!" Desafió Rafael a su hermano menor.

Ni tardo ni perezoso Mikey se levantó, le pidió muy cortésmente el puesto a Donatelo y él mismo siguió con la lección.

Donatelo miró de reojo a Leonardo, no muy seguro de seguir con todo ese asunto. Una mirada del líder le pidió un poco de paciencia. Donnie se resignó y exhalando un suspiro se dispuso a escuchar lo que Mikey tenía que decir. Mikey se puso serio y comenzó:

"Como el mismo Donatelo lo ha mencionado anteriormente, la nanotecnología es una ciencia que estudia la materia y sus componentes básicos: los átomos y las moléculas. Con este tipo de conocimientos podemos fabricar toda clase de materia, tan sólo reacomodando los elementos básicos de otros objetos y volviéndolos a reacomodar de manera diferente para dar por resultado el objeto de nuestra elección o necesidad."

Cuando Mikey terminó, Donnie lo miraba con asombro, Leonardo con orgullo y Rafael… tal vez se hubiera visto un poco menos impresionado si hubiera visto el cielo entero caerse a pedazos que ver a su travieso y distraído hermanito dar una explicación digna de un buen estudiante. Rafa sólo murmuró: "Presumido."

Donatelo se acercó a Mikey y le preguntó lleno de entusiasmo: "¿Este tema te ha interesado tanto hermanito? ¡Oh! Me encantaría escucharte decir algo más."

"Puedo darte el resultado de una de mis investigaciones, Donnie." Ofreció Mikey.

"¡Me encantaría escucharla!" Donnie parecía tan emocionado como cuando veía sus regalos navideños debajo del árbol.

"Según mis estudios," comenzó Mikey, "he llegado a la conclusión de que dentro del cuerpo hay un nervio que conecta los dedos de los pies con los ojos."

"¿Seguro?" Preguntó Donnie poniéndose pensativo. "Yo he estudiado nuestra anatomía y la de los humanos y no recuerdo que haya un nervio así…"

"Permíteme demostrártelo." Mikey se acercó a Rafael y le dio un tremendo pisotón en uno de los dedos de sus pies. De inmediato Rafael exhaló un pequeño grito mientras que comenzaban a salirle pequeñas lagrimitas de los ojos.

"¿Ves? El nervió existe, si no fuera así, Rafa no estaría llorando…" la traviesa tortuga se sonrió pícaramente.

"¡ESAS FUERON TUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS, MIKEY!" Rafael comenzó a perseguir a su hermanito por toda la guarida, dispuesto a cometer un 'tortugacidio' al escuchar las carcajadas de Mikey.

Leonardo se levanto del sillón y se acercó a Donatelo. "Bueno, cuando menos Mikey si está comprendiendo todo lo que nos enseñas, Donnie." Dijo en tono consolador el mayor al más listo, mientras lo ayudaba a recoger todo.

"Si," suspiró Donnie, "al menos es reconfortante ver eso. Sería peor verlo dormirse."

De pronto ambas tortugas escucharon un ronquido, de inmediato voltearon en dirección del maestro, quien como todo buen ninja, estaba dormido con los ojos abiertos.

Leonardo y Donatelo se le quedaron viendo al sensei con ojos tamaños, sin poder creer lo que veían. Sin añadir nada más, los dos terminaron de recoger todo antes de ir a salvar a Mikey de una cara llena de moretones.

**FIN**


End file.
